Devices that launch projectiles (e.g., guns, bows, artillery, or the like) require a keen level of skill, typically develop through repeated practice, to be used effectively. Projectile launching devices are used in a variety of settings such as for hunting, for protection, for gaming, or the like. Often, users of these devices practice at, for example, practice ranges where projectile launching devices can be used repeatedly to hone a user's targeting ability and skill. Conventional target practice systems suffer from a number of drawbacks that make use of them inefficient and cumbersome. As such, there is demand for innovation in the target practice and training technology area.